Breaking the unbreakable
by MaganiGoru
Summary: Tohru, Kyo, love, and trust, The sohmas, and genetic altering?
1. Misused Attitude

Breaking the unbreakable

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Furuba; I do not own any of the Zodiac or names that are in this tale. And No animals were hurt in the making of this fanfic.

Misused Attitude

The way he looked at her, every time he got mad now and then, consumed his mind into a whirlwind of confusion, not only that but it touched his heart as well. Sitting on the roof once again after the whole, running away through the woods in cat curse form. Just about everything was going normal. Tohru and Yuki sitting under a tree reading a cook book, Shigure being…well…Shigure, Kyo sitting on the roof, and they had visitors too. Ayame, Hatori, Momiji and Kisa.

Kisa exited the house after finding out that Tohru was around, a smile beaming on her face as she said the precious word that Tohru always loved to hear, "Sissy!" Tohru got up and gave Kisa a hug after her bounding adventure from the house to Tohru. While giving Kisa a hug Tohru noticed Kyo on the roof, "Kyo! Come down here, Kisa's here and I'm sure she would like to se you!" Kyo sat up straight, wondering why he heard the sound of Tohru's voice once again, so clearly…. until he saw Tohru out in the yard. Kyo sighed, "I'm busy right now." Yuki laughed, "You stupid cat, get down here and give your cousin a hug." Kyo's face went red, "STOP CALLING ME THAT! OH IT'S ON NOW, RAT BOY!" He jumped from the roof and landed right in front of Yuki, "I dare you to say that to my face, you damn rat." Yuki laughed, "I said, give your cousin a hug, you stupid cat."

Shigure heard all of the commotion and walked outside, "Whatever it is that you're doing, please don't destroy my house." He whined. Shigure did whine a lot but since their budget for external family houses was being cut off, they had to be more careful. "Ah, just shut up rat boy! That's all you ever do!" Kyo yelled trying to throw a punch, Yuki dodged it and chuckled. Once again, Kyo got cocky and Yuki sent him flying. Kyo tilted his head up to look at Yuki, "Damn rat!" he said getting up and fleeing to the woods. Yuki shook his head, "Stupid cat. Forgive me Kisa." Yuki said giving her a hug, "It's nice to see you."Tohru saw Kyo run off, "I'm going to look for Kyo." I'll be back in time to make dinner."

Tohru walked toward the woods and into the covering of trees. "Kyo? Kyo!" she called out, but no answer. She heard a crack of branches, up in the trees and sure enough when she looked up, there was Kyo, clinging to a branch. "Kyo…what are you doing up there?" Tohru asked curiously. "What the hell does it look like? I'm trying to relax, and why do you have to ask such stupid questions anyways?!" he exclaimed, obviously another outburst of his. "I mean, I want to be alone." He said softer, this time calming enough to at least control his temper. Tohru's eyes swelled up, I'm sorry." She said in that cute way she always says it to make Kyo feel bad, "Please come down, from the tree. Please?" Kyo gave a big sigh, "Fine, but not because you said so, only because I want to."

The whole way back to the Sohma house not one word was spoken, Kisa saw Tohru and got excited, "Sissy!" she said like she always did. "We're back!" Tohru called as they got into the house, "Hello? Shigure? Yuki? Ayame, Hatori?" she called looking everywhere for the others, "Kisa, where'd they all go? And they left you here?" Tohru asked. "I don't know where they went, maybe we should get a snack in the kitchen." Kisa smiled brightly. "Kyo, I'll be in the kitchen with Kisa, do you want anything?" she wondered. "Yeah, I'll come in with you." He said rolling his eyes. As they entered the kitchen it was spotless, still wondering where everyone had went Tohru put some rice in the rice cooker to make Rice Balls. Everyone, to her knowledge was not there, but everyone to his own, they were right there, in the kitchen with her.

The guys all jumped out at once, "Thank you Tohru!" they all exclaimed. Tohru was so surprised to see that everyone wanted to thank her. "Thank you for what?" she asked unknowingly about the whole situation. "For everything you've done." Shigure smiled, flowers in his hand for Tohru. "Oh! Its no problem really, I'm just helping out and you said I could live here as long as I helped out and that's what I'm doing." She gushed it all out at once like she does most of the time. "Calm down Tohru." Yuki had said to her. "Maybe she doesn't want to calm down." Kyo sneered. Yuki mumbled under his breath, the words his mouth formed were the words, "Stupid cat." The same thing Yuki says all the time to Kyo. "Don't even start!" Kyo exclaimed back. "Will you guys knock it off, or go outside?" Hatori asked so politely, "That's all you ever do is fight, besides, we're celebrating Tohru's one year anniversary coming to live in Shigure's house. I think that really does deserve a celebration considering Akito is warming up to Tohru a little bit everyday."

Tohru got excited, "I didn't even realize it was that long. I really do want to thank you all again, I feel like I'm part of something," she giggled, "And it makes me feel important." She smiled. Kyo caught the smile, it was the one she did so often, the one that fit her face so smoothly, even in with the long locks of brown hair, the pale bluish green eyes, and the contents her eyes held when you looked in them so deeply, everything about her was _flawless_. Tohru was looking around and eventually caught Kyo looking at her. "Kyo? Are you okay?" she asked curiously. Kyo tensed up, "Yeah, I'm fine, I just want to go do some thinking on the roof." Tohru was going to stop him, but maybe isn't the right time to.

Tohru made dinner again. Rice Balls and sushi with wasabi sauce. Everyone thanked her for the nice dinner. Tohru barely touched any of her food, thinking about ho happy she was the first time she came to live with the Sohmas


	2. ch 1 contd

Tohru barely touched any of her food, thinking about how happy she was the first time she came to live with the Sohmas and exactly how it happened. She truly was a fortunate girl. Kyo still hadn▓t come down for dinner, Tohru got up from the table. ⌠I▓m going to tell Kyo dinner▓s done, please forgive me.■ She smiled walking away to go find Kyo on the roof. Yuki gave a small laugh. Shigure and the others looked at him, ⌠What▓s so funny dear brother? Obviously you▓re laughing about something on the inside, care to share it with us?■ Ayame pushed. Yuki glared at Ayame, ⌠If you must know, don▓t you all think Tohru and Kyo are spending a lot of time together since the night in the woods, don▓t you think?■ Shigure perked up, ⌠Well, they sure are but, Kyo▓s attitude has gone down, somewhat, he just keeps misusing it.■ Tohru got to the roof, ⌠Kyo? Are you really sure you▓re okay?■ she asked curiously sitting down next to him. Kyo looked at her with a not so pleasant look on his face, ⌠Why does everyone keep asking me that? Stop, just stop asking me if I▓m okay, I don▓t look okay, do I? Obviously something▓s bothering me that I don▓t want people to know, stop pushing!■ Kyo got up and went down stairs, Tohru sit there wondering what she did wrong and tears swelled in her eyes. She saw Kyo run across the yard and off into the woods. Yuki came up to the roof, ⌠Kyo told me to tell you he▓s going to be gone for a couple of days.■ Tohru cried harder at the talk of this, ⌠All I did was ask him what▓s wrong.■ Yuki sighed, ⌠It▓s like Shigure said, he has a lot of anger, he just misuses it a lot of the time.■ 


End file.
